Abby Time!
by kaydee123
Summary: When Finn and Jake meet A mysterious Girl while adventuring they both learn how to deal with two humans in the Land of Ooo. Sorry,I suck at summaries... My first fic! FinnxOC


**(A/N: This is my first fanfic… so cut me some slack****) **

**Oh and I do not own Adventure Time no matter how much I want to.. but, the OC is mine...**

Abby's POV

"_Hey Jake! Come here…" yelled the strange boy. From what I can tell he has on a light green backpack and white hat with dog ears. Everything else is blurry all I can see is him. But, he seems so familiar like I have met him before…_

_Suddenly a yellow dog appears by the strange boy's side I am assuming that's Jake._

"_Yo check this out! It's some strange th-." The boy was somehow choking and his dog was no longer beside him. _

_One by one pieces of the strange dream are slowly starting to fade away. Oh no! The whole field is being engulfed in flames and the weird boy is nowhere to be found. _

_He was burned alive. I just know it. It's the only explanation and I could have saved him. Whoa! Where did that come from I don't even know him and isn't this a dream? (Come on Abs, get a grip!) _**(A/N: You get it? Abs like the stomach muscles! That is an awesome nickname)**

Berry POV

I cannot believe my little Abby has been with us for 12 years! It was just like yesterday I found the strange girl screaming in the middle of the forest…. (Insert flashback music here)

_It was 12 years ago today. Mom and I were walking through the forest gathering food for the week….. _

"_Oh come on mom! I am like totally capable of taking care of myself!" My adorable younger self explained. I was such a rebel._

"_Is that so? So, I guess you don't want food or a place to sleep." Mom said with her signature "Is that so" face._

"_Uh yea! Of course I want those things I was just like uhhhhh talking about when I get older." I explained not knowing you had to do all those things (and more) to take care of yourself. _

_There was an awkward silence between the both of us until we crossed paths with a screaming pile of leaves or so we thought. And there she was… lying on a pile of leaves bundled up in a brown blanket covering everything but her eyes and mouth screaming. She used to be so cute. What happened to the good old days?_

_Anyways like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted by the voice my head… _

"_Whoa, cool" I muttered to myself as I slowly started walking towards her until mom grabbed my wrist. "Don't get to close sweetie that thing could be infected or something." Now that I look back on that mom always juged people back then._

_Just as Mom let go of the tight grip on my wrist I ran and picked up the sreaming creature and I rocked her back and forth. That made her shut up.. _

"_No put that down!" mom snatched the unidentified species out of my hand._

"_oh come on! Its harmless look at it you can't tell me that you wanna just leave it in the forest and let it die?" I said pleading that my attempted speech had inspired mommy to keep the thing._

_12 years later and that strange species is still living in our small home._

_Ahhh…. Memories can be so awesome. _

-End of flashback-

Nobody's POV

"So, Abby how does it feel to finally be an adult." Mom asked her adopted daughter

The whole family was sitting in the dining room celebrating Abby's "coming of age" Abby obviously not fully grown felt disappointed that she was so small but now considered an adult "in bear years"

"It's okay I guess but, I really don't feel any different from yesterday when I was still considered a kid." Abby said quietly

"Oh don't be sad. You humans were said to not be the tallest of them all. Just be proud that you have a family that loves and cares for you." Momma bear explained

"_Uhhh! Stupid birthday, and stupid house, and stupid humans for being nowhere left to be found. Everything is stupid I need to get out of this place!" Abby screamed quietly she didn't want to disturb anybody while she ran away. _

_She packed her pocket knife, bow and arrows, and her satchel everything she thought she needed to survive. _

_She slowly closed the front door and began her journey…. To the Candy Kingdom and maybe just maybe she could find some answers to her problems._

**A/N: Hurray! I completed my first chapter on my first story I am so like proud of myself. So, what did you think "good", "bad", "need some work", or "end the story all together"…(good is the best choice haha) Oh and I need some input from you guys because I can't think of anything else to write **


End file.
